Edelweiss
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Aku terlahir buta, tuli, dan lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa melihat seorang un, mendengar suara apa pun, dan berjalan ke mana pun. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya. Tidak-kecuali hanya melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, dan berjalan bersamamu." [POV Akashi Seijuuoru]


**Edelweiss**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday (31 Januari)**

 **Sorry if this gift very late**

 **and**

 **Special for:**

 **My Reader and Reviewer from #50DrabbleGilaAkaKuroChallenge-JANUARI**

 **Really! Without You, JB Can't Finish this Challenge**

 **I Love You Soo Much All : )**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku terlahir buta, tuli, dan lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa melihat seorang pun, mendengar suara apa pun, dan berjalan ke mana pun. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya. Tidak—kecuali hanya melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, dan berjalan bersamamu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/i/**

Aku menangis. Ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan sejak aku dilahirkan. Sayangnya aku bukan manusia biasa. Aku adalah manusia yang terlahir dalam keadaan cacat. Sungguh malu aku harus mengakui kekuranganku ini. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Kenyataan serupa kepahitan. Kehidupan merupakan kepedihan.

Hal yang paling kubanggakan adalah, aku memiliki sosok ibu yang sangat menyayangiku. Akashi Shiori namanya. Setiap hari aku dimandikan; dengan sabun harum dan bedak paling wangi; aku telah menjadi pangeran dalam dongeng mimpi. Pagi dan sore tidak lupa meminum susu. Makananku berupa sup tofu kesukaanku. Kata orang-orang, ibuku adalah wanita yang bertubuh tinggi dan baik hati, tidak cantik tapi juga tidak dapat disebut jelek. Ibuku berwajah manis. Betapa beruntungnya ayahku karena menjadi suaminya. Ah, sungguh sayang aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa malaikat penjagaku itu.

Dan karena kekuranganku inilah, aku tidak dapat membaca hingga sekarang. Padahal, umurku sudah menginjak enam tahun, sudah waktunya masuk sekolah. Menghafal huruf Braille saja aku tidak sanggup, apalagi sampai membaca, menulis, atau bahkan mengarang? Akan jadi siswa macam apa aku nanti kalau urusan begini saja aku sudah kerepotan? Berhentilah dulu, kepalaku mendadak terasa pening.

Menjadi siswa di sekolah adalah siksaan. Neraka dunia yang melegenda. Aku tahu kekejaman ini darimana asalnya, tetapi aku tidak sanggup untuk mengata.

Suatu hari, guruku memberi tugas untuk mendengarkan lagu, lantas menyanyikannya bersama-sama dengan teman sekelas. Terang saja aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang cacat sepertiku bisa melakukannya? Aku butuh pertolongan. Aku butuh bimbingan, dari siapa saja, kumohon. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang di masa depan nanti.

Puncaknya, aku harus berjalan, agar aku dapat menyusul teman-temanku. Bermain di taman, betapa menyenangkannya. Saling kejar-mengejar. Tertawa bersama. Sayangnya, seperti yang kuketahui dengan baik, aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa berlari bersama mereka. Menggerakkan kaki seinci saja rasanya butuh perjuangan yang berat, apalagi dengan hasrat untuk bisa berjalan atau berlari? Mustahil bagiku.

Ketika mengingat kenyataan ini, aku mendadak tidak bisa bernapas. Kalau pun bisa, pastilah itu napas buatan. Sesak. Sempit. Sedikit-sedikit. Mungkin, aku perlu membeli tabung oksigen untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Namun, ibuku adalah wanita yang istimewa. Dia seumpama siraman air di saat retaknya tanah sebab kering kerontang. Serupa dengan harum kasturi di malam hari.

Ibu adalah pusat gravitasiku. Dengan penuh ketelatenan, dia mengajariku bagaimana cara meraba titik-titik pada buku berhuruf Braille agar aku bisa membaca. Juga memegangi tanganku untuk memandu pikiranku berkembang. Latihan demi latihan, setiap hari, tanpa kenal lelah, aku akhirnya dapat mengeja.

Aku mulai bisa _melihat_ semua dunia dengan jelas tanpa memakai kacamata.

Aku _tidak_ lagi buta.

Aku sembuh berkat kasih sayang dari sosok manusia bernama _bunda._

Banyak orang yang berkata jika kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Ibuku juga begitu. Dia akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak paham-paham setelah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sudah dijelaskan. Aku ini termasuk anak yang bandel. Terkecuali itu, ibuku sangat memanjakanku. Saban hari aku dibelikan permen dan cokelat kesukaanku.

Ibuku juga membantuku mendengar suara, mengenal berbagai macam benda. Musik adalah sarapan utama. Menu makan siang ialah bunyi gesekan parutan kelapa di dapur. Di malam yang gelap, ibuku memainkan piano. Lagu favoritku adalah _twinkle-twinkle little star_ , sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

Ini terjadi secara cepat dan tidak terduga. Aku sekarag sudah bisa mengenali bunyi pintu yang terbuka, atau kepakan sayap merpati yang hinggap di atap rumahku, atau angin yang mendesah; aku bisa mendengar semuanya.

Aku _tidak_ lagi tuli.

Kabar gembira juga menyapa kepada kakiku. Memang tidak seperti saat pelajaran membaca dan mendengar yang mudah, latihan berjalan lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Dimulai bertahap. Merangkak dulu; jujur saja pada tahap ini aku sudah kesulitan. Namun, lagi dan lagi, ibuku memberi mantra, "Jangan menyerah, jangan menyerah. Kamu pasti bisa." Langkah selanjutnya adalah berjalan dengan bantuan dinding atau dituntun. Tahap ini lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya, karena ada seseorang yang selalu bersamaku.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai bisa menapak dengan kakiku sendiri tanpa bantuan alat atau orang lain. Ini adalah suatu mukjizat yang sungguh luar biasa.

Berkat seringnya aku berlatih dan terus berlatih, entah membaca atau menulis, di sekolah aku mudah sekali mencerna pelajaran. Semua guru memuji nilaiku yang melangit. Teman-teman baik denganku. Tidak seperti dulu sewaktu aku masih cacat, aku kesepian.

Semuanya tidak bertahan lama.

Ketika aku pulang dari sekolah di siang hari yang mendung, aku melihat ibuku sudah terbujur kaku di lantai. Tubuhnya begitu dingin. Orang-orang berkata jika ibuku selama ini menderita penyakit jantung. Mulanya aku tidak percaya, tetapi ketika aku melihat nisan bertuliskan "Akashi Shiori" di areal pemakaman pada sore harinya, kakiku tiba-tiba ambruk. Kepalaku seketika pusing.

Saat sadar, yang kutahu, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat, mendengar, dan berjalan.

Aku kembali menjadi manusia yang cacat.

 **.**

 **/ii/**

Lelaki yang menolongku hari ini bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sebelumnya, setelah ditinggal oleh ibuku, aku menjalani hidup bak robot. Makan hanya agar aku tidak mati, bernapas seperlunya, dan bersekolah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Iya, aku masih menghasilkan nilai tinggi di kelas. Dan benar, aku masih bisa berteman. Namun, begitulah—karena aku kembali menjadi manusia yang cacat—semuanya terasa suram dan membosankan. Kuulangi lagi, dunia adalah gudang tak berwarna, Neraka awal yang kurasa. Sepertinya aku telah terjebak dalam gangguan mengelola perasaan.

Tetapi, ketika aku pulang sekolah, aku menabrak sesuatu entah apa. Aku lupa jika kakiku lumpuh, malah memaksakan diri untuk mencoba berjalan; sudah pasti fatal akibatnya. Merasa sok bisa menapak, aku memaksa diri untuk merangkak. Hasilnya tidak mengherankan, aku terjatuh di sebuah tempat yang kupikir itu adalah jalan raya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Aku tidak bisa melihat sekitar atau mendengar suara mobil berlalu-lalang atau bahkan bangkit dari jatuhku. Hei, aku adalah anak yang cacat, kan? Aku hampir lupa pada kenyataan ini, sehingga tidak seharusnya aku membutuhkan bantuan datang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Aku gelapagapan. Sebuah suara asing telah menjamah kuping. Tak pernah kusangka akan tiba suatu masa; di mana aku akan kembali bisa mendengar suara-suara. Kupikir aku akan tuli selamanya usai ibuku tiada.

Lengaku dipegang, aku merasakannya. Lalu diangkat dan dirangkul. Betapa aku merindukan sentuhan ini. Betapa nikmat hangat kulit manusia yang memiliki perasaan sayang. Membuatku jatuh, bukan jatuh tersungkur pada aspal seperti tadi; melainkan jatuh di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman untuk bergelung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apakah kamu mau kuantar pulang?"

Perhatian macam apa yang barusan kudapatkan? Kali ini, aku tidak langsung menjawab.

"Tidak usah takut atau ragu, aku tidak akan menjahatimu."

Tanganku bergerak-gerak, mencari tongkat penunjuk jalan; sebelum kuingat bahwa tongkat itu telah menjelma menjadi sesosok lelaki tadi. Dia… kah tongkatku yang baru? Aku sungguh ingin tahu.

Akhirnya aku dituntun. Sulit, sangat sulit untuk melangkah ternyata. Apakah aku memang butuh digendong? Uhuk-uhuk… tiba-tiba aku menjadi batuk.

Di sela-sela jalan menuju rumah, suara lelaki tadi mengajakku bicara.

"Oh, iya. Kita belum saling mengenal, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa namamu?"

"Na-nama… ku… A-aka-shi… Sei-ju… rou."

Mulutku sanggup ternyata. Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Tersendat-sendat memang, tetapi aku bisa! Bisuku tidak lagi kutahu. Kuucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kebodohan dalam bersabda.

Sejak saat itulah, aku bisa mendengar lagi, aku bisa melihat berbagai warna di sekelilingku. Kuroko Tetsuya sangat memperhatikanku. Sama seperti mendiang ibuku, dia adalah sahabat yang paling pengertian.

Kuroko mengajariku melangkah lagi. Tadinya aku takut jika dibuli oleh teman-temanku atau dikibuli akan berbagai janji. Dia, lelaki yang menyenangkan, memegangi lenganku dengan kehangatan. Mataku terbuka, telingaku menganga, dan kakiku kembali menjejak.

Kuroko adalah bunga matahari di musim dingin. Berwarna kuning dan cerah. Bersinar lebih terang dari lampu di rumahku. Ah, betapa miripnya dia dengan ibuku dulu; yang sejak kecil tak jemu untuk mendengar keluh kesahku, tak pernah bosan menceramahiku.

Apakah aku bisa sembuh dari cacatku secara total? Semula aku mengira iya, sekarang tampaknya menjadi berbeda. Aku pasrah. Kepada keadaan yang terang menyiksa. Kalau aku ditakdirkan cacat selamanya, tak apa. Hujan yang turun selamanya juga tak berarti bencana.

Entahlah. Aku ini manusia yang masih labil, tetapi semoga aku bukan manusia ababil.

Dan dengan adanya Kuroko kini, kuharap hidupku tak lagi semenyedihkan saat aku dibodohi. Di waktu dulu. Entah kapan. Semoga hanya mimpi ambigu.

 **.**

 **/iii/**

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuoru. Apakah kata-kataku sudah terdengar lancar?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Aku senang. Cacatku ternyata sudah hilang. Di hadapan Kuroko, kekuranganku bagai debu di padang pasir. Tertutup begitu saja.

Namun, ketika aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku dan orang-orang dewasa yang tinggal di sekitarku; aku tidak mengerti, cacatku menyerang tubuhku lagi. Kembali bisu, tuli, dan lumpuh seketika.

Aku lalu mengambil jalan lain.

Di suatu pagi yang dingin, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pegunungan. Aku ingin memetik sebuah bunga. Edelweiss-lah namanya. Kata tetanggaku, bunga ini bisa menghilangkan kesialan jika diberikan kepada orang yang telah memberi kita cahaya. Semoga ini berlaku juga kepadaku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah memberikan bunga ini ratusan kali kepada Kuroko, tetapi dia selalu menolak. Alasannya mungkin terdengar wajar, dia belum lama mengenalku, belum cukup tahu tentang diriku, dan belum pantas menerima kehormatan sebesar ini.

Karena makhluk bernama Akashi Seijuurou adalah makhluk yang langka, maka kepala batu adalah opsi yang tersisa.

Dan pada sebuah sore yang temaram, tanganku memegang tangannya.

"Tetsuya, jika aku memberimu bunga ini, maukah kau menerimanya?"

"Mengapa Akashi-kun memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Karena kita adalah teman."

Salah. Ucapan yang sangat tidak jujur. Kuroko itu lebih, lebih dari sekadar teman bagi Akashi yang malang.

"Karena kau telah menolongku sembuh dari cacatku selama ini."

"Tapi, bukannya Akashi-kun belum sembuh sepenuhnya? Kemarin, aku melihat Akashi-kun terjatuh di depan toko. Akashi-kun belum sembuh benar dari kelumpuhan. Aku juga melihat Akashi-kun menabrak mobil di jalan. Cacat Akashi-kun masih sering kumat, kan? Akashi-kun tidak usah membohongiku. Aku tahu jika telinga Akashi-kun tidak berfungsi saat mendengar penjelasan guru di sekolah."

"Itu…"

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya? Ini berat, tolonglah. Kumohon, satu kali ini saja.

"Memang benar jika aku masih cacat, Tetsuya. Tetapi, kau telah membuat hidupku menjadi berwarna. Benar jika aku masih buta, benar jika aku masih tuli, dan benar jika aku masih lumpuh hingga kini. Di hadapan orang lain, tak apa jika aku menderita cacat seumur hidup. Namun, di depanmu, dan hanya di hadapanmu, aku ternyata bisa melihat, jika itu melihat wajahmu; aku bisa mendengar, bila itu mendengar suaramu; dan aku bisa berjalan, andai itu berjalan bersamamu."

Usai mendengar kata-kataku, tangan Kuroko akhirnya menerima bunga pemberianku.

 _Selamat tinggal kepada kecacatan._

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya hadiah ini tuntas juga. Fanfiksi ini adalah sekadar pelampiasan agar tidak terserang WB. Jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya abstrak. Ceritanya susah dipahami? Tampaknya Jb berhasil membuat fanfiksi yang rumit, serumit pikiran Jb akhir-akhir ini. _Anyway_ , Jb memang tidak berharap banyak pembaca akan memahaminya. Dan kalau pun pembaca dapat memahami ceritanya, Jb mengucapkan selamat! Karena itu berarti, pikiranmu sedang rumit, sama seperti Jb sekarang : )

 _ **Fullove,**_

 _ **JB**_


End file.
